Change of Hearts
by AutumnIllusion
Summary: Sakura left Japan and everyone she knew. Syaoran promises her that he'll wait for her to come back. Three years later Sakura comes back, but completly different than before because she wanted Syaoran to still like her. Will Syaoran like the new her? P
1. Changing For him

Author's Note: This is a new story I'm trying out so, hope you like it! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own CLAMP. I am only a fan of their work, but this story is completely original.  
  
Key: Italics: Thoughts " ": Dialogue  
  
*****: Time gap  
  
~~~~: Scene Change  
  
Change of Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: Changing for Him  
  
~Flashback~ The airport was crowded because it was the start of summer and people were going on vacation. Even though the weather was burning hot, Sakura's heart felt like a cold winter gust was blowing on it. Will everyone find new friends? What if I don't come back for too long? Will Syaoran move on without me? Is everything going to change and leave me behind? Sakura wondered biting her nails. Syaoran could still forget me, even though we've known each other since the Clow cards left the book. Sakura worried again.  
  
"I'll wait for you," Syaoran promised looking into her bright emerald eyes. "and I'm sure everyone else will to, if they're good friends. And they are" he told her almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
Sakura bit her lip and nodded, "No matter how long it takes?" Sakura asked him smiling a little.  
  
"Yes, no matter how long it takes. An when you come back I'll call Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and everyone and we'll surprise you with a big party," Syaoran told Sakura grinning.  
  
Sakura smiled, relieved. She knew that Syaoran wouldn't let her down. He had always been a good friend to her, more than a friend, "Okay so get busy panning that party 'cause I'm coming back as soon as possible," Sakura instructed him feeling a lot better.  
  
The gap between the two slowly closed, and their lips met for a moment. Then they parted and said their good-byes. Sakura sighed and boarded the plane looking back for one last look at Syaoran before the plane took off.  
  
~3 years later~  
  
"Hey, Kero, what do you think of this?" Sakura asked looking at herself in a long mirror. She wore a light pink dress with vines of threads crawling up the bottom. Over that she put on a lavender sweater.  
  
"Wow, you really want to look good for the Li kid don't you if you're asking a stuffed animal for his opinion on your clothes," Kero told her sarcastically as he floated up onto the bedpost.  
  
"I think this is okay," Sakura decided and continued packing her suitcase. What if he doesn't like me anymore? Maybe I should change so that he likes me. Yes, I'll change so that he sees the whole different me. I'll change myself so that he likes me. Sakura decided closing her bag.  
  
"Come on Kero, you have to stay inside this purse until we get there," Sakura explained opening a small pink purse.  
  
Syaoran slowly trudged over to the mail box. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky at this time of day. The only place where you could escape the heat was under the shade of a tree. Syaoran longed to share this kind of day with Sakura again. The last time he had seen her in person was 3 years ago. She had left to take care of her aunt because she was getting old. He grabbed the mail and dragged himself back inside his house to sort through it. As he sat down at a table he yawned. All boring mail. Bills, business letters, taxes, magazines, and a letter. A pink envelope with small writing on it. Syaoran's face lit up when he read the name on it. Sakura Kinomoto. He opened it carefully.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
How is everything back in Japan? I can barely remember anything anymore. Has anything changed? What is the weather like? Ahh, I'm asking too many questions. I miss you and everyone else so much. But I have great news. My other aunt is going to take care of my aunt from now on, so I'm coming home! I can't wait to go home. I'm leaving next Tuesday. Please tell this to everyone. When I get home it will be just like old times. You have to fill me in on everything though, okay? Well, see you then. Say hello to Tomoyo and Eriol for me. Miss you lots!  
  
Love,  
Sakura  
  
It said. Syaoran almost let out a whoop out of his happiness. Sakura was coming back. He tried to picture her in his mind. What was she doing at this moment? He put the letter down and started to call everyone. After he did that, he sat down on the couch to think it over. Sakura was coming back. Like she said, it would be just like old times. But what if she changed during those three years? Well, like Tomoyo always said, no one can change that much.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Come on, hide somewhere," Toya barked at everyone waving his hand at them to move, "I can see them pulling up in the driveway,"  
  
Everyone grinned and started to hide under things and in back of others.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the welcome back cake from the counter and hid behind the couch. He gulped as he waited for Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo to open the door. Well what else would he feel like if he hadn't seem her since they were 14?  
  
"Wee! I love surprise parties as much as I love ghost stories," Naoko squeaked rubbing her hands together.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, surprise parties originated in ancient Greece when- "Yamazaki started to tell everyone but was interrupted by Chiharu smacking the back of his head.  
  
"Come on, don't even bother, the only one who would believe your lies is Sakura," she tried to convince Yamazaki patting his shoulder.  
  
"No, actually it's true," Eriol added nodding.  
  
"Yeah, you know, even though Tomoyo isn't here to hear this since she's getting Sakura, I will hurt you for her," Chiharu threatened sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Toya muttered again peeking over the dining table.  
  
The door finally creaked open slowly, and everyone fell dead silent.  
  
"I'm so happy to be back," Sakura told Tomoyo grinning as she stretched her arms in the air. She turned on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!" Everyone shouted popping up from around the furniture.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura jumped up from the floor in surprise. When she calmed down, she looked around. All of her friends were here. On the wall there wall a banner with "Welcome Home Sakura, We Missed You!" printed on it. And there was Syaoran holding a cake.  
  
"Remember, I promised I'd throw you a surprise party when you returned," Syaoran reminded Sakura putting the cake on the table and walking over to Sakura.  
  
"Yup, you sure did," Sakura agreed smiling.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, okay, I have to be different so that Syaoran likes me, Sakura told herself as she joined everyone for cake. The rest of the party everyone filled her in on what had happened while she had been gone. They also played limbo, ate cake, opened welcome back presents, and finally everyone left since it was getting late. Sakura said good-bye to Syaoran and went upstairs to her room.  
  
I wonder if I did a good job of making sure that Syaoran still likes me, Sakura hoped looking up at her ceiling from her bed.  
  
"Ahh, fresh air! Finally!" Kero gasped falling out of Sakura's purse.  
  
"Sakura, I can't believe you forgot I was in there!" Kero complained catching his breath.  
  
"Huh? Ahh, sorry! I completely forgot about you. I was to excited with the party. How about I make it up to you by getting you some cake?" Sakura suggested  
  
"That'll do," Kero agreed lying down on Sakura's soft fluffy pillow.  
  
Syaoran flopped down on his bed and leaned against the pillow, deep in thought. This was great, seeing Sakura again. But... she seemed kinda different than before. Maybe it's just me though. I hope that's just my imagination though. Or did she really change that much while she was away? But Tomoyo said no one can change too much.  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think of this? If you have any comments please review me, but if you want to flame me, please don't be that mean. 


	2. Imagination or Reality?

Author's Note: Hi it's me, and I wrote the second chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it so far. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP or any of their things. I am only a fan of their work who's writing a fanfic about it.  
  
Change of Hearts  
  
Chapter 2: Imagination or Reality?  
  
"Hi, it's me, Sakura," a voice said over the phone.  
  
Syaoran's face lit up, "Oh, hi Sakura," he answered looking at his watch. It was ten o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could go over to the park today or something," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure, how about in an hour?" Syaoran added.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet at the swings. It'll be so awesome!" Sakura said before she hung up.  
  
Syaoran stretched. He remembered that before Sakura had left they had often talked by the swings in the park or by the penguin slide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The park ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran approached the swing set and sat on one of them. The rest of them were empty because most kids were either on the slide or monkey bars.  
  
Sakura's figure appeared after a few minutes. She ran over to him and sat on the swing to the right of him.  
  
"Hey, you seem happy today," Syaoran observed, a little surprised at her irregular extra excitement.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I be?" Sakura responded digging her feet into the soft dirt under them.  
  
They just stayed by the swings watching the other kids play for a while. This is just like old times, Syaoran convinced himself, relieved that it must have been himself when Sakura seemed a little more girly.  
  
"This is getting boring, let's go to the penguin slide," Sakura forced herself to say.  
  
What, you mean she doesn't like sitting here anymore? Syaoran thought in surprise as he nodded and got up.  
  
Sakura lead the way up the back of the penguin's back to the top of the slide where there was a little tunnel kind of covering.  
  
Syaoran squatted down next to her.  
  
"So, what'd you think of your first day back in Japan?" Syaoran asked her looking at her.  
  
Sakura grinned and looked back at him, "Well I think it was absolutely perfect!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's good," Syaoran added staring ahead of them down the slide. He was happy that she felt that way, but for some reason he wished that she hadn't phrased it that way. She never talked like that. During the whole time he had known Sakura she had only heard her say absolutely, and awesome about twice. She also seemed to love when they sat by the swings.  
  
Sakura edged over to the top of the slide, "Come on lets go to the mall," she told Syaoran and slid down the slide without another word.  
  
Syaoran sighed and followed her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Mall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura giggled as she pressed her hand against the glass window of a store window. "Wow those clothes look nice," she mumbled.  
  
Syaoran leaned back against the wall and patiently waited for Sakura to finish looking at the shop windows.  
  
"Okay, lets go get some ice cream," Sakura grabbed Syaoran and dragged him over to an ice cream shop.  
  
"You want a chocolate swirl with sprinkles?" Syaoran assumed remembering that she usually got that.  
  
"Yup," Sakura nodded and went to sit down at a bench.  
  
Sakura found an empty bench and leaned back. It was hard trying to be someone that she wasn't. Well she would act different, but she wouldn't change her taste buds. They were the perfect couple. Nothing would break the bond between them. Not even a few years apart.  
  
Syaoran brought the ice cream cones to the bench and they ate them while talking about what they should do tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, and on Monday you're going to school again. You can meet some of the new friends we made while you're gone. There's this girl Amy, and this other guy Conner," Syaoran started to explain, "they're really nice, you'll get alone great," he told her grinning.  
  
"Yay, that'll be so cool to meet them," Sakura told Syaoran excited to meet new people soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura clicked the buckles on her rollerblades shut and stood up carefully. Suddenly she fell back to the floor with a crash.  
  
"Hey, monster, keep your balance," Toya recommended walking past her calmly, "Tomoyo's here," he informed her opening the door to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're leaving early to meet Yukito before school," Sakura remembered getting up one again and gliding over to the door and out onto the street.  
  
"Morning, Sakura," Tomoyo greeted Sakura as they headed towards the school.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo," Sakura replied swerving around a corner.  
  
"So you guys are going to introduce me to your friends," Sakura reminded her best friend as they entered the school.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "So what did you think of the party?" she asked trying to open her lock, "damn, this stupid thing isn't opening," she muttered failing to yank it open.  
  
"I was great! Sakura said, stretching her arms out in exaggeration.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran tried really hard to put the party together. With my help of course!" Tomoyo added finally getting the locker to open.  
  
"Class settle down, we have a new student, some of you may remember her from before she moved away for three years, Sakura Kinomoto," the sensei introduced Sakura.  
  
Sakura entered the front of the room and waved.  
  
After she had told a few things about herself to the class she took a seat in front of Syaoran and in back of a girl with short straight black hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy. Everyone's told me so much about you," the girl whispered as the sensei started to write some math equations on the board.  
  
"Oh, so you're Amy, nice to meet you," Sakura whispered back. She seemed like a nice person, just like Syaoran told her.  
  
At lunch everyone went out and sat by the grass and a tree so they could be introduced.  
  
"This is Conner," Meilin told Sakura gesturing to a tall boy with light brown hair.  
  
Conner crossed his legs and nodded to Sakura, "Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy, like I told you before," Amy said again, waving to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement remembering she was the girl that sat in front of her.  
  
"So, you lived here before right?" Amy asked munching on a rice ball.  
  
Sakura twisted her cap of of the bottle she was holding and nodded, "Yup, I lived here all my life, but had to take care of a family member for a couple of years. And you? I don't remember seeing you before I left," Sakura told Amy curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I lived here all my life also, but I transferred to this school three years ago," Amy explained, "I had a hard time finding new friends at first, but you have great friends that let me be part of their group," Amy responded grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I had a hard time when I moved too," Sakura said, glad that they both had something in common to talk about.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly as Sakura was introduced to new people and teachers.  
  
On the way home Sakura walked with Meilin.  
  
"You seem different," Meilin blurted out as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Huh, I do? How?" Sakura asked trying to hide it.  
  
"Well, you seem.more sarcastic in a way," Meilin described waving her arms.  
  
"No I'm just like before. Everything's just like before," Sakura told Meilin immediately.  
  
"You're hiding something, I know it. What is it?" Meilin kept pecking.  
  
Finally Sakura gave up and told her, "I decided that I'm going to act different so that Syaoran still likes me," Sakura blurted in one breath fast.  
  
"What? You don't need to change for Syaoran to like you," Meilin insisted.  
  
"Yeah, right," Sakura told her sarcastically.  
  
They finally reached Sakura's house.  
  
"Sorry, I'll talk later, bye," Sakura interrupted making a retreat to her room.  
  
"Okay, but just think about what I said," Meilin advised Sakura watching the door close shut.  
  
Syaoran likes you just the way you are. I hope Sakura doesn't ruin her relationship by being something she's not, Meilin thought to herself as she continued walking to her house.  
  
Syaoran walked by himself back to his house. As he passed the park, thoughts that he had pushed to the back of his mind reoccurred. Sakura is so different now. At least she seemed different, he thought glancing at the swings as he passed by.  
  
"Having a hard time adjusting to Sakura's small changes?" a familiar voice assumed from behind him.  
  
Syaoran didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He had known him since he was ten, and he knew that only one of his friends had a habit of walking up behind people all of a sudden. "What do you want Eriol? I thought you didn't use your magic for your own good," Syaoran asked Eriol as he kept walking.  
  
"Yeah, this is just an instinct," Eriol lied coming up next to Syaoran, "besides, I'm not doing this for myself, it'll help you to,"  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran repeated, knowing that his friend would keep talking.  
  
"I could just tell that you noticed that Sakura's different now," Eriol told him innocently.  
  
Syaoran sighed and stopped suddenly, "You really think so?" he asked looking to his friend finally.  
  
Eriol looking up, "Well, I have to admit, she does seem a little more enthusiastic and girly and everything,"  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was just me, or if she had actually changed," Syaoran murmured kicking a can to the side of the street.  
  
"Don't worry, change is good," Eriol told his friend.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Yeah, everyone should change every one in a while, especially you," he said, cheering up.  
  
"Nah, I'm perfect," Eriol stated sarcastically.  
  
When Eriol left Syaoran thought about what his friend had told him. Change is good, change is good for everyone, he told himself over and over. Looking out of his wide window Syaoran stared at the street. Lots of students were still walking home, and it was pretty noisy. He saw some people hi knew from class, and this entertained him for a while. Then came Amy. Hey, it's Amy. Maybe talking to her can solve my problem, Syaoran thought.  
  
"Hey Amy, hold on," Syaoran waved down to her pulling his sneakers on.  
  
Amy turned around and looked up from a book she was reading, "oh, okay," she responded realizing who it was.  
  
Syaoran grinned and went back to his closet to get his jacket. Then he shrugged it on and grabbed his keys off his table and left to catch up with Amy.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, tell me what you think, please review! 


	3. We Need to Talk

Author's Note: Here's chap. 3. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, just the characters Amy and Conner who I made up.  
  
Change of Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: We need to talk  
  
Syaoran pushed the door open and slammed it shut, rushing out. He waved to Amy and she put down her book and waved back.  
  
"Hey," Syaoran greeted her when he caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Amy replied walking over to a bench.  
  
Syaoran walked beside her and leaned against a wall, "Nothin' much, but I thought talking to you might be nice for a while," he told her.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Amy said putting her book in her bag and zipping it up.  
  
"So, what do you think about Sakura so far?" Syaoran decided to ask her.  
  
Amy grinned and tucked her straight hair behind her ear, "She's great. I think she's a really nice person. We already found some things about each other that we have in common," Amy said.  
  
Syaoran grinned back, "That's good. Sakura's always been a great friend and girlfriend to me," he added staring at his keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tomoyo's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding Dong* The door bell rang throughout the mansion.  
  
Tomoyo put down the remote control and turned around. Must be Sakura, she thought and looked out the window. She pushed away the lavender windows and looked toward the gates.  
  
Sakura looked up at the tall steel gates in front of her.  
  
"Who is speaking?" a voice asked from the intercom next to the doorbell on the gate.  
  
Sakura pressed the intercom button and responded, "This is Sakura, I'm here to see Tomoyo,"  
  
"Oh, come in," the voice told Sakura.  
  
The gates opened automatically, and Sakura stepped inside. She walked on the stone pathway and past the garden with trees plants flowers and fountains. She was greeted by the door by a woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun, and was wearing a black ruffled dress with a frilly white apron.  
  
"Right this way," the maid told Sakura and lead her up to the second floor and stopped in front of a doorway at the end of the hall. "Here," she said to her and turned the door knob.  
  
Sakura nodded a thank you and walked inside.  
  
"Hi Sakura, you're finally here," Tomoyo greeted her best friend.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff and I forgot to come earlier," she explained.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went over to her desk and picked up an outfit, "Here, I know you are probably going to go on another date with Syaoran soon, and I have to get back into the habit of making outfits for you so." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I get the point, should I try it on?" Sakura asked, not surprised at her best friend's actions.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura picked up the outfit and went to go change. When she came back Tomoyo had her camcorder out.  
  
"Yay! You look SO kawaii!" Tomoyo gushed and turned on her camera. "This is Tomoyo, and after three long years I am back into the hobby of designing Sakura's clothing. Here is the latest outfit and Sakura will be wearing this next time she goes out with Syaoran,"  
  
Sakura sweatdroppped and scratched her head, "You don't have to get so excited you know?" she told her.  
  
Tomoyo placed her camcorder back on a shelf and picked up a comb, "Yeah, I know, but this is to good to miss! You're my best friend, I've got to make sure you always look great! Hohoho, this looks great on you," she told Sakura and examined her.  
  
Sakura went over to the long full length mirror to see if Tomoyo was right. Her reflection wore a pink no-sleeved shirt with a light over sweater that was see through, and a dark green shade. The sleeves on the sweater were ruffled. She wore a denim skirt that reached her ankles, and had stitched openings tied in a bow at the bottom. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo!" she told her twirling around.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the remote control again and flipped on the TV. "This is the tape from when you came back and we had that surprise party," she explained.  
  
A date and time was shown at the bottom of the screen, and the door to Sakura's house was opening.  
  
Sakura sat down on the rug in front of the screen to watch it, "Yay!"  
  
As the two friends watched the tape, Tomoyo thought a lot about that day, gee, is is just me, or did Sakura seem kind of strange? A little to excited and hyper.nah, it's probably just because she just came back, she shook it off and continued to watch the TV that was currently showing Sakura opening a present from Yamazaki: a pop-up jack in the box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Park ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures sat on a bench by the outside of the playground.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch: 4:03. "Thanks, for talking with me Amy. I guess I just needed someone to talk to for a while," he told Amy.  
  
Amy grinned and stood up, "That's okay. You're probably still kind of excited since Sakura just came back two days ago," she told Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded and got up too. The two walked across the street and waved good bye when they reached Syaoran's house.  
  
As he shrugged his jacket off Syaoran thought about his talk with Amy. She's a pretty good friend. After Sakura left she became a friend to our group, and talking to her really did make me feel better. Actually, she reminds me a lot like Sakura, he realized. Then he went to the kitchen to start making the rice for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day after School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this where the cheerleading squad meets?" Sakura tapped the shoulder of a girl who was lined up with a bunch of other girls.  
  
The girl turned around to respond, "Yup, we're starting soon," the girl told Sakura. She had straight black hair that went up to her shoulders.  
  
Sakura beamed, "Hey, I didn't know you were a cheerleader Amy," she said recognizing who the girl was.  
  
Amy grinned, "Oh, hi Sakura. You're talking cheerleading this year too? This is going to be fun," she said.  
  
Sakura grinned, "Yup,"  
  
A woman with long brown hair tied up in a tight pony-tail turned towards the group of girls and blew her whistle slightly, "Okay girls, this is the cheerleading club, and today we are going to do try outs for the team, so please make a line in front of me," the coach told everyone and pointed to the ground in front of her.  
  
All the girls looked up and started to make a line.  
  
"Okay, lets see. first up is." the coach said, and looked over her clipboard to the girl in front to her.  
  
"Regina," the girl told the coach and stepped up to the matt.  
  
The coach had the girl do a couple of back and front flips in a row, and do a split, then a cartwheel, and then make up a cheer for the school. After that the next person went, then the next, and finally there was only Amy and Sakura left.  
  
"Okay, Amy, you're up," the coach said and got ready to take notes.  
  
Amy walked up to the matt and did the same routine as everyone else. She seemed to glide through the air, and the coach looked impressed.  
  
After that Sakura went. She did just as well, if not better. The coach once again looked impressed.  
  
After that the coach looked over her notes for a few minutes, and then decided on who was in. "Okay, the team leader will be Sakura Kinomoto, and the assistant leader will be Amy. The following students made the team," she read off, and said a long list of names.  
  
Sakura grinned, "Congratulations," she told Amy and held out her hand.  
  
"Yep, same to you," she agreed and held her hand out also. They shook hands.  
  
The rest of the class everyone twirled their batons, and got their pom poms. As they finished up and went to the water fountain to get a drink Sakura looked through the metal fence, "Hey look, it's the soccer team. Go Syaoran!" she cheered and waved her pom pom in one hand and waved with the other.  
  
Amy whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood next to Sakura, "Okay, your turn," she told Sakura and gestured to the fountain.  
  
Sakura nodded and took her drink.  
  
After she finished drinking her water Amy headed back to the locker room to change. Sakura waved and headed towards the soccer field to meet up with Syaoran. She sat down on the edge of the field and plucked grass out as she waited for him to finish up.  
  
After a minute Syaoran left the group of team members and joined her, "So, how was cheerleading?" he asked whipping a bead of sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Great! I'm the captain of the team," she told him. She crossed her legs and faced him, "So, we're going to the seafood restaurant tonight?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, so what time should I pick you up?"  
  
"How about 6:45?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran agreed and stood up. "Hey, I'll meet you later. I got to go back to the locker room," he explained and left.  
  
Sakura got up and also headed to her locker room. Inside she found her locker in the back row, and was greeted by Amy.  
  
"Oh, you're still here," Sakura stated surprised that she was still next to her closed lock.  
  
"Yup, I can't get my locker open," Amy explained gesturing to the closed lock.  
  
Sakura looked closer at it, "Hey, can I give it a shot?"  
  
Amy nodded, "Sure, but I'm gonna go call Conner and tell him that I'll be a little late when we meet at the park,"  
  
Sakura nodded and waited for Amy to leave the row. Quickly Sakura pulled a pink and golden card out of her pocket (I dunno where she has a pocket in her cheerleading outfit though) and whispered to it, "Lock card, bust this lock open,"  
  
The card shined and suddenly the lock fell open. The locker creaked open and Sakura couldn't help look over the contents. A pink sweater, an A- teens CD, a fictional book and some other stuff, she's got good taste. I'm glad Syaoran met her. She's a great friend, Sakura thought to herself. She waited for Amy to come back. While she waited she changed and when she was done Amy came back.  
  
"Oh, you got my lock open. Thanks a lot," Amy told Sakura grinning.  
  
Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder, "No problem," she said and waved good bye as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6:45 at Sakura's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Sakura looked out of her bedroom window to see who it was, "Hey Toya, could you get that for me," she shouted down to her brother in the living room.  
  
Toya grumbled, "Fine,"  
  
Sakura looked in her mirror and finished combing her auburn hair. She grabbed two hair scrunchies and tied part of her hair up. Finally she opened her draw and selected a hair clip with a design of a cherry blossom on it. Around it was green leafs, and ribbons leading out of it. On the ends of the ribbons were sparkly beads. She clipped it into her hair and rushed downstairs.  
  
Syaoran waited patiently outside the doorstep to Sakura's house. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the mean face of Sakura's brother Toya.  
  
Toya smirked, "Oh look, it's the gaki,"  
  
Syaoran scowled and crossed his arms, "Is Sakura coming?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be down soon," Toya answered plainly.  
  
The two glared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Then Sakura came downstairs wearing the outfit that Tomoyo made. Syaoran grinned noticing how pretty she looked.  
  
"Toya, you didn't even invite Syaoran inside!" Sakura said to Toya and grabbed her jacket. "Sorry 'bout that Syaoran. So we should get going," Sakura closed the door with Toya still inside and hooked arms with Syaoran as they headed to his car.  
  
Syaoran pulled out a flower and presented it to Sakura, "For you,"  
  
Sakura squealed and jumped on Syaoran to hug him, "Aww, you're such a cutie!" she told him trying to be perky.  
  
Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and as he walked to his side of the car he shrugged. She's acting strange. That's for sure, he muttered under his breath and got into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Restaurant ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant most of the tables were taken already. Luckily Syaoran had made reservations earlier, and a waiter escorted them to their seats. They sat down and started to look over the menu. After they made up their mind and ordered the food they talked more about what had happened over the last three years.  
  
"You know, I think that pink is kinda boring," Sakura faked dully trying to start a conversation.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow, huh? Sakura always loved pink. And why is she talking about such boring things? He thought, "Err.oh. Well, I also forgot to tell you that they're going to plant a garden for the school. Amy put it together," Syaoran added, changing the subject.  
  
Sakura gasped, "She did? That's sooo nice of her. Well, she is a great friend," Sakura said digging into her purse.  
  
Syaoran nodded. After a while the food came and they made room for it.  
  
Sakura rubbed her hands together and wondered where to start. She chose the pork shoulder. As she scooped some into her plate suddenly she gasped, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Syaoran dropped his fork and leaned forward, "Huh? What?"  
  
Sakura held up her index finger, "I broke my nail! So much for being perfect," Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief that it wasn't something bad, but then wondered, since when does she want to be so perfect. She used to care more about important things like what's inside her head, not what her body looks like,  
  
They continued eating and talking about random topics. About ten minutes into their dinner they spotted some friends of theirs. Amy and Conner were coming in.  
  
Sakura waved to them and gestured to them, "Hey, you want to share a booth?" she offered.  
  
Amy looked at Conner, "Think that's okay?"  
  
Conner nodded, "That would be okay, if it's okay with you. We don't want to interrupt you guys," he added.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Nah, it's fine with us," he told them and moved over to make room for the two friends to sit down with them in the booth.  
  
From left to right it was Syaoran, Sakura, Amy, and then Conner. As Amy and Conner looked at the menu Sakura whispered to Amy, "Hey, I didn't know you guys were going out,"  
  
Amy looked at Sakura trying to hide the light shade of red that was now in her cheeks, "No, we've just been friends since kindergarten. We always go to dinner as friends," she whispered back to Sakura. "But.I do kinda like him," she added grinning.  
  
Sakura smirked, satisfied with her work.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'm gonna try this lobster," Conner decided and pointed something on the menu out to Amy, "think it's okay?"  
  
Amy read the description, "Yup, looks good,"  
  
Then a waiter came by to take more orders.  
  
I kinda wish Sakura didn't invite Amy and Conner to sit with us. I need to talk with Sakura about how she's been acting, Syaoran thought quietly, But then again, it was helpful now that we have more people here so that it's easy to start a conversation.  
  
The rest of the dinner everyone had a good time. Sakura didn't have trouble acting really perky, and Syaoran put his thoughts to the side and joined into the talking.  
  
After dinner Sakura and Syaoran headed back to the car.  
  
"Oh, wait, do you guys need a ride home?" Sakura asked them before they split up.  
  
Conner looked At Amy, "Umm.well.if it's okay with you guys that would be okay,"  
  
Sakura looked over to see what Syaoran decided, "Sure," Syaoran told them. Damn, guess I won't get to talk to her today then, he thought once again.  
  
"Oh goodie!" Sakura cheered and clapped her hands together.  
  
The two girls sat in the back seats and the guys in the front.  
  
"See, now you don't have to be alone with Conner yet, " Sakura whispered Amy nodded, "Yeah, thanks," "Hey, actually, I'm going to the mountains next weekend to go skiing. Did you guys want to come? I already asked everyone else," Amy asked everyone all of a sudden.  
  
Sakura beamed, "Oh, you are? That would be awesome! I think I can come,"  
  
Conner looked over the seat to face them, "Yeah, I can come,"  
  
Amy leaned forward, "How 'bout you Syaoran,"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he told her looking in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Oh, this is my stop," Sakura looked out the window to her house. She jumped out, thanked everyone for the great evening then left.  
  
"I can't wait till next weekend!" Sakura chirped as she made her way to her room.  
  
Author's Note.So what'd you think of it? Please review! 


End file.
